


The Rift

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Crying, M/M, Most of the Crying is from Sniper, Time Gets Scrambled, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One night, Spy disappears and doesn't come back for a very long time.(Based on a dream I had that was too good and makes me cry)





	1. The "Start"

_Do you know that I will always love you?_

That is Spy's last thought about Sniper before he's gone. That, despite anything and no matter what, he will love him. Of course, he did not say this. Sniper would not appreciate such affections. He barely even acknowledged Spy's polite greetings in the mornings anymore, lost in thoughts of this or that. Spy could take information from papers, computers, databases, journals... not heads, though. What he would do for a peek inside to see the troubles of the one he cared for.

Sniper thinks the same thoughts about Spy that Spy thinks of Sniper. Spy has no way of knowing that, though. Not yet.

It hurts the both of them.

So one evening he goes for a walk. It seemed he just could not clear his mind of Liam Mundy. Because he was very sure today he'd seen something in his eyes that he'd have to consider when they talked the next day. 

He didn't know they wouldn't.

And since he's not trying to sneak out, Demo sees him on the way out. He offers a small wave, recognizing his presence, and returns his attention to his glass bottles.

Spy leaves.


	2. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things start slow.

The morning started as it would normally. The only real difference was that Sniper had woken up at around 1 AM, and since he couldn't tell what it was that had disturbed him (perhaps he'd been having a nightmare, or it was some effect of the alcohol), he went back to sleep. When the sun arose, he felt sore all over and was in dire need of a coffee.

He stumbled into the kitchen, tired and out of it. There was someone else there, but Sniper was starting to suspect he'd drank a little too much with Demo last night because he couldn't really tell who it was.

He kind of wanted it to be Spy. Whoever it was handed him a mug of coffee as he leaned against the counter. Sniper tried to focus on the mug, looking for the familiar patterns that he had painted on his. But this could be anybody's mug, Sniper realized. Not caring if it was his anymore, he took a huge swig and immediately regretted it.

Piping hot. His tongue was burnt.

It woke him right up. Across from him was Pyro. Sniper hadn't expected Pyro.

"Hey," Sniper said, and it was all he could really offer. He placed the mug on the table and slumped over, using his hand not only to keep himself up, but to cradle his throbbing headache. Didn't they have any pain medicine around?

Pyro mumbled something in response. Sniper thought he heard "see" in there, but he could have been mistaken. He decided it was a "nice to see you," or some other polite form of greeting.

It was pretty cold outside. Even in a building, Sniper could feel that sharp wind outside slashing right through him. Pyro laned against the counter and rubbed their hands together; they could feel it too. Sniper was lucky there was a "no fires inside" rule, otherwise he probably wouldn't be complaining about how freezing it was and why nobody was turning out the heater.

Probably Spy's fault. The guy liked his cold.

Just thinking of him brought a smile to Sniper's face. He took a long breath in, just to remind himself of the warm, aromatic drink in his hands.

Pyro mumbled something again, but Sniper still couldn't understand them. Eventually, they gave up and left.

Finally, peace.

If it wasn't for Scout barging in yelling.

They'd called a team meeting an hour ago. Both he and Spy were late, but they already knew they weren't going to find Spy unless he wanted to be found.

"We have to go to respawn," Scout explained, though not nicely. "Eng says something's gone wrong."

_Not ominous in the slightest,_ Sniper thought, picking up his mug and following Scout. He took another sip of his coffee and smiled triumphantly. Not too hot anymore.

Everyone in respawn looked afraid, and Sniper felt bad for feeling so calm beforehand. Something _was_ terribly wrong.

"Sniper," Engineer said, "Respawn is broken."

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Spy hadn't been drinking, but he woke up in an alleyway.

How did he get there?


End file.
